The Betrayal
by xPerceiveTheTruthx
Summary: Three Murders, Three wrong convictions. The Wright Anything Agency is open for business like normal and tackling some of the hardest cases the legal system throws their way. But how can they co-operate when the killer is among them, and one wrong word could send their lives tumbling down.


**The Betrayal**

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

{Monday 4th August - Wonder Bar - 8:51PM}

Trucy took a deep breath, excitement flooded her senses. Another day, another show to perform! Magic! It was amazing what you could do with inspiration and a pair of magic panties. The young magician picked up Mr. Hat. The performance tonight was special; it would _have _to go perfectly. Why, you ask? Simply because Trucy's mother, Thalassa Gramarye would be watching her. The magician, now often known as a singer, had recently told her two children that they were, well, her children. Trucy had been happy to have finally known, wheras her half-brother, Apollo, hadn't said an awful lot, constantly changing the subject. She had invited Apollo to the Wonder Bar too, but he had politely declined, saying he had something better to do than watch 'his little sister pull random stuff out of a pair of panties'. Trucy huffed slightly, before scanning the small crowd. She frowned slightly. Thalassa was nowhere to be seen. Odd. Thinking she was just late, Trucy began the first trick.

* * *

{Monday August 4th – Wonder Bar Back Alley – 9:00 PM}

Thalassa almost tripped up as she rushed toward the Wonder Bar. She almost slapped herself, her daughter's performance, and she was late! Just her sort of luck. The magician glanced around and almost did a double-take as she spotted the hazy shape of a person standing across the alley. It was too dark to make out facial features, but Thalassa found herself feeling scared.

"Who are you?" she whispered, gaze fixed on the figure.

A laugh echoed around the small alley as the figure took a step forward. "Thalassa, or should I say… _Lamiroir…"_

Thalassa flinched slightly, her gaze meeting that of the person standing opposite her. "Y…Yes?" she mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

"_Time's Up…"_

* * *

{Monday 4th August – Wonder Bar – 10:00PM}

Trucy Wright sighed. How much longer was Thalassa planning on being? Had she gotten lost? The magician knew her mother knew the way around, after regaining her memories and all, but she couldn't help but worry. Family love.

After finishing up for the night, Trucy decided the only thing to do was go and look for her. It was time to leave anyway, and Thalassa was meant to pick her up. They would walk back together.

Shivering as she stepped out, Trucy licked her lips. The chill in the air was horrible. It wasn't _cold,_ it just felt like there was a tense atmosphere, and Trucy didn't like it.

When she rounded into the back alleyway, Trucy stopped dead, hands over her mouth.

"No, no!" she whispered, head going light. She felt as if she would pass out at any second.

Thalassa lay on the floor, a knife through her left eye and right arm twisted at an odd angle. The deadly blow, however, had been dealt with a familiar wooden person. lay beside the dead magician, and Trucy suddenly regained her brain and rushed forward, shaking her mother and crying out quietly. She took hold of the knife, fully intending to pull it out. A small amount of blood trickled from it and Trucy winced. She couldn't do it. She couldn't.

Who had done this? More importantly, _why?_

Trucy screamed.

* * *

{August 5th – Apollo's Bedroom – 3:10 AM}

_Ring ring, ring ring._

Apollo groaned in annoyance and grabbed the stupid phone, only half awake.

"What is it?" he snapped, "This had better be good,"

Phoenix's voice came through the receiver clearly, distress evident in his tone.

"Come to the office!"

Apollo almost dropped the phone. "What?!" he muttered in disbelief, "This early?!"

"Please, Apollo," Phoenix replied, "You'll understand when you get there. Athena's on her way already,"

"Fine, fine. I swear, anything less than a murder and you'll be the victim, Wright," he huffed, pulling on his normal work clothes before dashing out the door and running all the way to the agency.

When he arrived, Athena and Phoenix were already there. Apollo made himself a cup of coffee so he wouldn't be so sleepy.

"Right, Wright." Apollo muttered, "Spill it,"

Phoenix paused for a moment, surveying the younger attorney. Apollo frowned and nearly blew up when Phoenix laughed.

"What?" Apollo demanded, Athena tried to stifle her own laughter.

"Oh… It's nothing, really," she grinned, "Just you look really different with your hair down…"

"I didn't have time to gel it, okay? Cause some idiot woke me up early," Apollo snapped, anger flashing in his brown eyes.

Phoenix sighed. "I suppose you two are wondering why on earth I called you here as early as I did?"

"Yeah…" Athena wondered, flicking her robotic partner, Widget absentmindedly. "I was wondering… but then I just supposed you must have changed the working hours."

Apollo just snorted while Phoenix continued.

"Thalassa was murdered,"

An uneasy silence fell over the three in the room. They all held their breath, but the worst was yet to come.

"And Trucy was arrested for the crime…"

Athena's jaw dropped and Apollo jumped up. "But she wouldn't! She just wouldn't!" he whispered, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, I know," Phoenix assured them, thinking, before breaking out into a smile, "And we're going to prove that she's innocent. Apollo…"

"Yes?" Apollo asked, suddenly not concerned about the time of day.

"I want you to be lead defense for her, and Athena, I want you to help him out," Their boss told the two younger attorneys as he thought. "That way you'll definitely be sure to prove her 'not guilty'."

"You have a lot of faith in us," Apollo sighed, slumping slightly.

"I do," Phoenix replied, calmer now.

"Well, Polly?" Athena stood up. "We'll just have to be so good the judge will be banging his gavel in five minutes!"

"Let's just hope he bangs it in our favour," Apollo replied. "Wouldn't be very helpful if it was the 'guilty' verdict, now, would it?"

"No, I guess not," Athena replied, "Anyway we better go file some information on the case,"

* * *

{FLASHBACK – August 4th – 6:21 PM - ?}

"Are you sure about this?" the mans voice echoed through the chamber. A figure stood opposite him, knife in hand.

"Perfectly sure," the figure replied strongly. "Don't doubt me,"

"I… wasn't!"

Laughter echoed around the walls, and the man flinched as the other placed his hand under his chin and hit his head on the wall.

"Good. You should know what happens to people who doubt me, _Kristoph,"_

* * *

**Woo! First chapter done / This is my first Ace Attorney fanfic, and I think it's going okay. Review if you would like to keep this story up!  
**

**Who do you think this killer is? First person to get it right will be told (after the story so it won't spoil) that they can give me a prompt, any prompt any pairing, and I'll right a long one-shot for them!**

**So vote for that chance!**

**~Perceive**


End file.
